In the past, the fact that a color shift due to magnification chromatic aberration of an imaging lens leads to blurring in an edge portion of a captured image has been known. In this regard, a technology of performing magnification chromatic aberration correction on a captured color image including an R image, a G image, and a B image is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In such magnification chromatic aberration correction, for example, the amounts of color shift of R and B signals with respect to a G signal are acquired from optical design data or the captured image at each image height position of the captured image, to perform enlargement processing or reduction processing on the R image and the B image on the basis of the amounts of color shift. Thus, the magnification chromatic aberration is corrected.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-205273